Comfort Me in My Sorrow
by Arowen12
Summary: When Gabriel is killed by Lucifer...or so Lucifer thinks. Gabriel is alive but can barely move or think until his little blue eyed brother comes and helps him. Au-ish Gabriel is alive.
**Hello everybody here's a cute little comfort/angst for you. For the past few days I've been watching Gabriel's death over and over again and I just had to write something. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke**

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies." Lucifer said as he stared at the illusion in front of him. Turning he grabbed his little brothers hand which was raised above his head holding the angel blade. Shock registered on Gabriel's face as Lucifer brought the blade down into his chest.

"Here."

The look on Gabriel's face broke Lucifer's heart. His eyes were filled with such raw emotions; anger, betrayal, sadness and grief formed a hurricane in his eyes.

"Amateur hocus pocus don't forget you learned all your tricks from me little brother."

Listening to Gabriel's choked breaths Lucifer tried to console his already aching conscious that it was better that Gabriel die and not see Michael and himself fight. With that thought he twisted the blade up into his brother's heart.

Blue light filled the room and he let his little brother's body drop as he took in a few shuddering breaths. One who he had helped raised, one who even now was offering him a chance, Lucifer began to shake at the loss of his little brother.

Lucifer took a shaky step back away from his brother's corpse and then turned and left the room.

In the room there was silence for a few minutes before harsh panting filled the air and the body of Gabriel slowly disappeared from the floor along with the wings seared into the floor.

Gabriel stepped forward from the shadows staring at the spot where the illusion of his death had been. His chest heaved as he struggled to gain his breath. To cast such an elaborate illusion had taken too much out of him.

Staggering forward he made his way to where his body had fallen. He took a deep breath as his knees gave out on him and he dropped to the floor; his head bowed in sorrow. Tears soon pooled in his eyes and began to trickle down his cheeks as he let out a shuddering sob that racked his whole body.

More sobs escaped him and his head came to rest in his hands. The sound of wings echoed softly throughout the room but Gabriel spared no thought to it. Too focused on his grief, he let out a sharp breath when warm arms wrapped around him and soft wings pulled him into the other angels embrace.

Looking up he was greeted with the stunning blue eyes of his baby brother Castiel. Which were filled with both sadness and warmth. Gabriel let out another shuddering sob as he leaned further into his little brother's embrace.

"H-how could he do this to me? H-he helped r-raise me! He s-stabbed me! H-he k-killed m-me! Why!?" Gabriel said sadness choking his voice as he looked into his brother's eyes.

Castiel ran a comforting hand through his older brother's hair pulling him closer to his chest. "I can't say for sure Gabriel but I know this much, he would never want to kill you. He probably thought it for the better. That you wouldn't have to see them fight."

Castiel said in soft soothing tones as he held Gabriel tightly in his arms. Gabriel nodded at Castiel's reasoning but still couldn't wrap his mind around the thought that his older brother had killed him.

His heart wrenched in his chest and as he gave another sob, more tears spilled from his eyes. Castiel pulled Gabriel closer to his chest running a hand slowly up and down his back in a comforting gesture, letting him cry out his betrayal and sorrow.

Castiel's own eyes grew wet at the thought of it all. His two oldest brothers, ones he had looked up to, ones who had raised him, going head to head trying to kill each other. How weary he felt when he looked at the future and saw only darkness, how God had left them to deal with this mess.

Castiel couldn't help the tears that slowly slid down his cheeks, the frustration, the anger, the hopelessness of it all made him want to break down and cry. But now was not the time, he needed to be there for his older brother, he needed to stay strong.

After a few minutes with only Gabriel's sobs filling the air, he died down to silence with only the occasional hiccup disrupting the quiet.

Gabriel looked up to Castiel and asked him in a quiet voice filled with doubt, "Is it all worth it?"

Castiel was silent as he thought for a few minutes before he replied in a strong but still quiet voice.

"It is. Once I only loved humans as Father commanded us to but now that I have lived among them and have seen their ways I can say truly that I love these creations of Father. As you and I both know they are flawed beyond measure; so far from perfect even we can't help them sometimes. But that's what makes them so amazing, they try. They weren't born perfect but they know what's right and they try to do what's right even when the world turns its back on them.

They are like pearls in a clam shell. They start off as grains of sand insignificance but with the right nourishment they become a beautiful pearl. They choose, they have free will, free thoughts, and they have so much love. It is like the warmth of a thousand suns.

So Gabriel, it is worth it to see them go on living inventing new things and becoming pearls."

Gabriel listened to his brother's speech his eyes filling with an emotion so raw it could only be called hope. Though the happy gleam within his eyes from eons ago was gone, Castiel could swear he saw a bit of it shining inside those green eyes.

Tear filled Gabriel's eyes again but this time neither were sure of the cause. Gabriel looked into Castiel's eyes which were also filling with tears and in a hesitant voice asked, "Tell me some of the things you like about humanity Cas."

Castiel nodded thinking for a moment before beginning.

"I like the different flavours of ice cream. There's so many to choose from you think how could you possibly choose one? All the bright colours jump out at you and you wonder cone or cup?

I like little candies in small wrappers; which confused me at first but I now find them a pleasant surprise. I'm never quite sure what I'm going to get soft or hard candies? Ones with fillings?

I enjoy the different types of chocolate; white, dark, milk, ones with nuts, or caramel, or mint, or even orange.

I like seeing the tall buildings these humans constructed and I wonder sometimes if they built them so high as to be closer to God?

I like watching a human throw a ball and a dog chase after it. Both owner and dog happy and together.

I like watching the young children play at the park; their futures so bright, with so much potential. How trusting they are in their parents and their Gods.

I like hamburgers, they make me very happy. Though I don't like the cruelty of animals, it is impossible to deny the taste of hamburgers."

As Castiel continued telling Gabriel about the many things of humanity he liked, two sets of eyes hidden in shadow connected. Michael nodded a soft smile on his face at the scene in front of him. How could they do this to their baby brothers? There had to be some other way.

Across the room Lucifer looked on the scene with both sadness and happiness. He had caused his little brother's suffering. There had to be another way, he promised himself that he would find it one way or another.

Gabriel slowly closed his eyes listening to his brother go on; his faith in humanity restored. He resolved to go and try some ice cream when he had the time; as his mind succumbed to exhaustion he slipped into a gentle sleep.

Castiel watched as his older brother's eyes slowly drifted shut and his breathing evened out.

"Sleep well brother I will be here when you wake I promise. I will always be here to comfort you in your sorrow as you have been for me."

 **Well I hope you enjoy I know I had both fun writing it and it made me cry so I hope you enjoyed leave a review please bye!**


End file.
